User blog:ThanosSeid98/DESTROYAH PE PROPOSAL
'DESTROYAH (Godzilla Franchise)' ''WHO IS THE VILLAIN?/WHAT IS THE WORK? ''' Destroyah is an evil kaiju villain and the' main antagonist in the 1995 film, Godzilla VS Destroyah. Destoroyah started out as a colony of microscopic Crustaceans that were awakened and mutated in Tokyo Bay when the a pwerful and deadly weapon known as the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated to kill the original Godzilla in the original 1954 film. then finaly in the year 1996, the Destoroyah ceustaceans matured into man-sized xenomorph like creatures which repel an assault by the JDSF. The Destoroyahs later combine into a flying form which fights Godzillas son Godzilla Jr. Destoroyah is defeated, but then morphs into an even larger and deadlier form that dwarfs both Godzilla and his son . The creature proceeds to kill Godzilla Junior and faces agianst Godzilla at an airport at Handea of which the King of the Monsters loses, but is finally killed through the combined efforts of Godzilla and the army military. ''WHAT HAS HE DONE? -From the start Destroyah proved to be dangerous and violent. As a series of man-sized Crustacean creatures he started an unprovoked attack on Tokyo and caused destruction and most likely killed a high count of people as they rampaged throughout Tokyo. -He Continued to Rampage across Tokyo as he reahced his two seperate flying and ground based larger forms. -His most famous Evil act was killing Godzillas son when hhe achieved his final Kaiju form. Grabbing him while flying highh in the sky and dropping him ti his death as his father watched. This act threatened the entire world as Godzillas grief threatened to undergo a nuclear meltdown even quicker that would destroy the earth and all life on it if not for thhe intervention of the military freezing him in time. -As he fought Godzilla he ruthlessly cut and tortured the King of The Monsters badly wounding him. EVIL/HEINOUS STANDARDS Destoroyah is often considered by many both critics and fans of the Godzilla sereies to be one of the most merciless and evil antagonists, if not THE most Vile and Dark of thheGodzilla Villains along with the likes of other famous evil Kaijus such as King Ghidorah, Gigan and SpaceGodzilla all of whom are also ranked among the VERY EVIL monsters of the Godzilla universe. Unlike most other Kaiju that kill citizens and rampage and (Most of the Time) unintentionally destroy cities act only out of an animal instinct or are under alien mind control, Destoroyah is 100 % aware of all the death and carnage that he creates, and gains a sadistic joy in unleasng it all. All of these traits are all most famoulsy shown when he kills Godzilla Junior when he was reuniting with his father. And when his grieving father was over his son tryong to aid him, Destoroyah cowardly attacked him on several open chances while he was weak and vunerable in a dying nuclear state, even making a noise that resembled laughing when he was dragging Godzilla by his neck with his tail. Along with SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah is the only monster that harmed Godzilla both on a physicall and spiritually emotional point, not even King Ghidorah reached that low and he pretty evil too. Miles Imhoff of ''Toho Kingdom called Destoroyah "perhaps the most heartless and cruel of any kaiju to ever exist." ''FINAL VERDICT'' I WOULD DEFINATLEY SAY YES 100000% Category:Blog posts